Angel's Sigh
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: Miracles can happen; Disasters may approach you uninvited, but they all carry the same hidden meaning: No matter what happens, never give up. A tale of two lovers facing life and death, will they overcome it? /Kashino x Ichigo/


**Disclaimer:** _I am not Matsumoto-sensei, therefore I do not own "Yumeiro Pâtissière" or anything related to this manga, game and anime._

**Author's Note:** _I don't know; seeing the scene at the final episode of YP gave me this idea (but I'm extremely happy that there's going to be another season next week!). o.O This fic may be confusing, but every question you may have for me will be answered on the next chapter. Probably. *still rejoicing over the fact that Henri's not really a bad guy, LOL*

* * *

_

_**"Angel's Sigh"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I won't say it now. We still have so much left to learn."_

He won't say it yet, he told her. Until the time is right . . . When they have finally learned what needs to be learned, that's the only time he'll tell her his feelings.

And yet . . .

"Kashino!" Ichigo cries out in anguish, struggling free from Andou's and Hanabusa's tight hold. She violently wriggles her self free, one arm reaching out to a golden-haired boy who is lying almost lifelessly on the hospital bed, as he is being pushed by nurses and doctors to the Operation Room.

Ichigo cries harder, unable to stop the overflowing tears. _He can't . . . No, not yet. Kashino can't . . . He just can't!_

Body shaking angrily, Ichigo starts to get limp within the two boy's grasp. She falls hopelessly on the ground below her, crying her heart out and pounding the cold, tile floors until Hanabusa stops her.

"Kashino! No!" Ichigo shouts, hysterical that her beloved is slowly dying. Every hour . . . Every minute . . . Every second that ticks by, Kashino may never come back!

"Ichigo-chan, calm down," Hanabusa Satsuki comfortingly embraces her, saying reassuring words in the female's ear. He gently strokes Ichigo's caramel-coloured hair, embracing her closer to his chest, soothing her . . . reliving her from all of the pain she is feeling deep in her heart.

"How can I?" Ichigo demands in between sobs. _How can I calm down when Kashino is inside, dying? How can I calm down when the person I . . . I love will disappear forever?_

_How can I calm down, when everything is my fault?_

"Amano-san . . ." Andou Sennosuke trails off, not knowing what else to say in that situation. His deep violet eyes full of grief, tears are threatening to fall from them. Andou bites his lower lip hard, not caring whether he hurts himself or not. _Besides, Ma-kun is suffering more than any of us! _Blood trickles down his chin, tracing the form of his jawline as the crimson substance hits the ground beneath him.

Andou hits his hand on the wall several times, wanting to get rid off some of the pain he is feeling in his heart. He slides down on the wall dispiritedly, crying and clutching his chest as he cough continuously.

Meanwhile, Hanabusa is having a huge trouble with calming Amano Ichigo down. He has — _always have_ — been dealing with women; it is his _'priority'_ to make them happy. And yet, why can't he do the same to Ichigo? She is the first and, Hanabusa concludes, the last girl she'll ever fall for. He wants to see her smile brightly . . . _be_ the Amano Ichigo they all know and love.

He knows it is useless to continue on with being soft; he _has_ to be strict with her. The only way to make her stop crying is _to tell her the truth directly_.

"Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa's gently tone is completely gone, trying to sound firm and clear to the distressed girl in his arms, "crying _won't_ do _anything_."

The brunette sobs, looking up to stare in Hanabusa's cold, serious emerald orbs. She is still shaking violently, tears still streaming her pale face, as she calms down bit by bit. "H—Hanabusa-kun? W—What are you—"

"I'm telling you this, Ichigo-chan: No matter how hard you cry, your tears won't do anything to help and save Kashino!" Hanabusa narrows his eyes on her, grasping her small shoulders and giving it a light squeeze. He has to do this . . . even if it will make Ichigo hate him.

"But I can't help it! Kashino . . . He—He—" Ichigo tries to defend herself, but to no avail.

"_Kashino will be alright,_" Hanabusa says reassuringly, engulfing the brunette in his protective arms once more. "_He has to._"

Kneeling on the cold, tiled floor is certainly uncomfortable, but they do not care as they wait for news on Kashino's state. Hanabusa leads Ichigo to a nearby bench on the wall, sitting her properly as he rubs her shoulder soothingly.

Surrounded by white walls and ceilings, the smell of antiseptics and the sound of occasional footsteps of doctors and nurses passing by, both Andou and Hanabusa knows that this is not the best place for Ichigo to be. It is too depressing, too quiet and tensed for the brunette's usually radiant self. They try persuading her to go home and rest, but Ichigo is a stubborn woman who will not bulge. So, in the end, the three of them stays outside the Operation Room with one thought in mind:

_Don't give up._


End file.
